Cada vez que pienso en ti
by TwinkleBigRabbit
Summary: Songfic en conmemoración del cumpleaños de Takano Masamune con una banda sonora muy "especial". (24/12/2018)


**Bueeenas a todos. Escribí esto con motivo de la navidad y el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Takano, con una banda sonora bastante "divertida". En otras plataformas esta historia forma parte de un libro de songfics, pero aquí voy a publicarlo de forma independiente. ¡Disfrutad la lectura!**

 **Enlace:** **watch?v=fF7uazEKOe8**

* * *

 **CADA VEZ QUE PIENSO EN TI...**

Navidad, navidad, dulce navidad...

La Navidad es una época de paz, amor, felicidad, reuniones familiares, indigestión y consumismo elevado a la máxima potencia. O eso es lo que nos quieren vender.

Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando no tienes familia ni dinero? Ahora lo sabremos...

Takano Masamune había cumplido veinte años el día de Nochebuena, pero probablemente ni se había dado cuenta, ya que para entonces llevaba un par de días inmerso en una espiral de alcohol, tabaco y otras sustancias (ilegales).

Con un historial familiar terrible y con el dinero justo, sólo tenía un amigo, Yokozawa, lo más parecido a una madre que había tenido en la vida... Pero a diferencia de él, a Takafumi sus padres sí lo querían, y querían pasar las fiestas en familia.

Al principio Takafumi se negó, no se fiaba de dejar solo a Masamune y más en aquellas fechas, pues ya sabía cómo podía acabar, pero Masamune lo había acabado convenciendo.

 _-Ve con tus padres. Ellos te esperan... Y te quieren. -Pero ellos están juntos. Y tú estás solo. Además, es tu cumpleaños. ¿Y si vienes conmigo? -No... Estas fechas deben pasarse en familia. Nos veremos después de Año Nuevo. -¿Estás seguro? Ya sabes lo que hay... -Yokozawa se refería al modo de vida que había adoptado Takano aquella temporada, una especie de "sexo, droga y rock'n'roll", y aunque no lo demostrara, estaba preocupado. -Estaré bien. -Yokozawa se lo pensó unos segundos. -Te llamaré continuamente. Volveré en cuanto pueda._

Poco había durado. En cuanto Takafumi se fue a casa de sus padres, Masamune se metió en una tienda 24 horas y compró todo el alcohol que pudo pagar. Aquellas fechas siempre le traían malos recuerdos.

 _-No lo quiero conmigo, es un estorbo, no me va a dejar hacer mi vida..._

 _-Yo menos, ¡no soy ni su padre biológico! ¡Debería estar contigo...! -Lo voy a enviar con mi madre... Así no molesta..._

 _"En aquel tiempo, las discusiones de mis padres cada vez me importaban menos. Tenía mis libros, a mi gato... Y a él -la imagen de un joven castaño de ojos verdes muy sonrojado acudió a su mente- él dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, incluso aceptó venir a mi casa..."_

Pero nada. Su "padre", no era tal cosa, su madre se desentendió de él... Y "él", el pequeño castaño, había desaparecido del mapa después de darle la patada, en sentido literal.

Decidió encender la tele, calculó que estaban a pocos días de Año Nuevo, ya que se emitía un programa musical con canciones, cuando menos, originales.

 _ **Cada vez que pienso en ti**_

 _ **en esta época del año**_

 _ **siempre tengo que admitir**_

 _ **cuánto te extraño.**_  
 _ **Y**_ _**ahora para aumentar**_  
 _ **Esta desdicha completa**_  
 _ **Hoy recibí tu tarjeta**_  
 _ **Ay, cuánto me ha hecho llorar.**_

Tenía gracia, la letra de la canción. Había buscado la traducción en un momento de lucidez y se acoplaba bastante a su situación.  
Unas horas antes, Yokozawa lo había llamado y Takano se las había arreglado para sonar bastante sereno y salir airoso de la llamada, aún le duraba la lucidez... Y entonces, sonó la siguiente estrofa.

 _ **Cuando veo un arbolito**_  
 _ **Con sus farolitos**_  
 _ **Yo no sé qué hacer.**_  
 _ **Y cuando sirven la cena**_  
 _ **En la Nochebuena**_  
 _ **No puedo comer**_  
 _ **Y después del quinto ron**_  
 _ **Para tratar de olvidarte**_  
 _ **Al fin yo logro arrancarte**_  
 _ **De mi pobre corazón.**_  
 _ **Y canto así...**_

 _Vaya, sigue teniendo sentido esta dichosa letra. Había planeado tantas cosas, varios años atrás... Serían nuestras primeras Navidades juntos, podríamos escaparnos y celebrarlo los dos solos, yo le habría comprado un regalo, y posiblemente él a mí también... ¿Sabría que es mi cumpleaños ese día? Habríamos comprado un pastel y nos lo habríamos comido a la luz de las velas..._

Era extraño cómo podía haberse enamorado tanto, y de un chico más joven, tímido y torpe. Con él, Masamune estaba dispuesto a todo...

Pero la realidad se impuso. Él se fue, desapareció, y por más que lo intentó Masamune nunca pudo encontrarlo. Pero su recuerdo aún lo perseguía, a pesar del alcohol de garrafón, de las drogas o del sexo fácil. Y estaba harto.

 _ **Me cago en el año viejo.**_  
 _ **Me cago en el año nuevo.**_  
 _ **Me cago en el arbolito**_  
 _ **Y me cago en ti.**_  
 _ **El fin de año me recuerda**_  
 _ **Lo mucho que nos quisimos.**_  
 _ **Pero ya nos aburrimos,**_  
 _ **Por eso vete a la mierda.**_

Masamune se sirvió otro vaso de la primera botella medio llena que encontró. Le daba igual, sólo quería adormecerse, atontarse, dejar de pensar. Seguro que aquel jovencito que parecía tan adorable se había cansado de él, sólo lo había visto como una distracción. Y posiblemente se había casado y todo. Recordaba una conversación que había oído en un local, unos meses antes, y le había parecido oír que estaba prometido...

Pues peor para él. No le importaba nada ya.

 _ **Me cago en el año viejo.**_  
 _ **Me cago en el año nuevo.**_  
 _ **Me cago en el arbolito**_  
 _ **Y me cago en ti.**_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Y así nuestro Takano se volvió emo... y suke, ya que estamos :3**


End file.
